Year of the Spark: November 29 to December 1
by Sparky Army
Summary: A visit of a few quite familiar people turns Elizabeth and John's relationship upside down. While Elizabeth struggles with herself, John just can watch helplessly.
1. Chapter 1

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

_

* * *

_**Helpless  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

_By kuroima_

"Is it a Hive ship?" Elizabeth and John rushed into the control room coming from her office.

"No it's…," Chuck paused and frowned looking at the sensors.

"What is it?" John asked impatiently.

"It's an ancient vessel, Sir," Chuck answered looking at him but a sound caught his attention. "They're contacting us," Elizabeth nodded at him and he pushed a few buttons on the console.

All eyes widened or were directed to John, as his voice was audible. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. The test apparently didn't work, we're going to repeat it in a few minutes," the control room had fallen in complete silence and Elizabeth and John shared a concerned look. "Atlantis? Do you copy?" Johns voice was heard again when nobody answered him.

"Request a video transmission and raise the shield," Elizabeth was the first one to find her voice again and Chuck nodded following her instructions.

The people started to whisper as not only John but also Elizabeth and Rodney appeared on the screen. "Oh my god…," Rodney and other people she noticed in the background on the ship stopped working.

John reached for his earpiece and tapped it. "McKay, get to the control room…yes, it is important! Far more important than your lunch, get down here!"

* * *

_The Present…_

Elizabeth groaned, rolled onto her side and switched her alarm clock off. She already had been awake and the brutal noise of her alarm clock had ripped her out of her train of thoughts. She let her head fall back into the cushion with a sigh and closed her eyes.

She refused to listen to the rational voice in her head, which told her that she needed to get up and go to work. But going to work meant that sooner or later she would meet him and that was the last thing she wanted to happen right now. She couldn't face him, not now. The incident a few days ago brought back all the feelings she had buried carefully and ignored successfully all the time. The problem was that she couldn't do that again, it seemed as if her feelings refused to be ignored. Every time she just thought about him a rush of emotions flooded her body and she wanted to enjoy them and let them free but she knew she couldn't.

She needed time to figure things out and get herself back under control, that meant avoiding him but she spent so much time with him that it was not easy. He noticed that something was wrong and she was aware that it hurt him but if she would face him now she wouldn't be able to resist him and could give up before she even tried.

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at the group of their counterparts in the isolation room. She studied her own one, herself and wondered about the long scar on her arm and the long hair.

"They're no Replicators," she and John's team turned around to Carson who stood in the entrance of the room. "We haven't gotten every test result yet but there's no sign that they're Replicators or clones…their DNA matches with ours…they're us," Carson stepped closer to the big window and watched them for a moment.

Elizabeth looked at John and he nodded. They left the room and headed down to the isolation room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

* * *

_

**Helpless  
**

**Chapter 2**

_By kuroima_

The conversation John and Elizabeth had with their counterparts confirmed what Carson's test results already had, the group that had arrived on the ancient vessel was them but from another universe. This alternate reality wasn't much different from their own, their pasts matched completely and most of the events in their first year in Atlantis happened there as well. The difference was that they had found a weak but working ZPM they used to fight the Wraith and fled with the city to another planet. This action had depleted the ZPM and they had never found a way back to Earth just as the SGC apparently never found a way to reach Atlantis.

"I can't imagine how this must be, no contact to Earth for so many years," John slowly shook his head as he thought about it taking a sip from his beer.

"We just don't think to much about it," he paused. "Sure, we miss our families, our friends and all the things from Earth you can't find in this galaxy but the trick is not to think about it all the time," he looked out onto the ocean and John noticed a sadness in his voice. "And we have each other. We've grown into some kind of big family and there's always someone there for you," both of them smiled slightly.

"I guess it's not always that easy," John stated and the other one nodded silently.

"Especially not when Ford and Ronon brew their own kind of beer," he told him and grimaced. "That's when I miss ours from Earth," he said and took a long sip from his beer and John started to laugh. "A lot of us started over," he continued. "A big, flying alien city as your new home? That's actually not that bad," John had to grin as this was the same he had thought of when they had settled into their new home so many years ago.

"Want another one?" John asked him as he emptied his beer but he shook his head.

"You're not going to tell me who won the Super Bowl in all those years, are you?" John's counterpart looked at him expectantly and John started to grin.

"I can do better than that," he said and started to head for the doors of the balcony the other one looking after him. "We can watch it," his face lit up like a child one's on Christmas and he quickly followed him.

"I think I can get Elizabeth to stock up your supplies," he said as they both crossed the control room on their way to the next transporter.

"Supplies as in cultural treasures like this?" he asked.

"Exactly," John nodded and grinned.

* * *

"I wonder what they're up to now," Elizabeth followed the gaze of the other woman to both Johns who just passed the control room deep in a discussion.

"It's like the long lost twin brothers found each other again," she said and returned the amused smile of her counterpart.

"How did you start over with him?" Elizabeth asked her changing back to their previous conversation. The woman from the other reality lowered her eyes to the ground for a moment.

"You mean how could I forget Simon and give up everything I had with him?" she asked in return and Elizabeth nodded hesitantly. "I have to admit that it was not easy. I kept telling myself that we would find a way to return soon and that he's waiting for me. But the days turned into weeks, months, years…," she trailed off. "I think there was a point were I already had given up but not admitted yet and then there was John," a smile appeared on her lips. "I think I don't need to tell you how persistent he can be," a soft smile graced her lips and Elizabeth had to smile as well.

"You don't need to think about Simon waiting for you," Elizabeth told her as they had fallen into silence. Her counterpart must have picked up the meaning of her words and seen the sadness as she gave her a sympathetic look that Elizabeth waved off with her hand. "It's long ago," she just said.

"Exactly, that's why you should finally tell him," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the other woman and thought about the irony of this situation.

"I can't, it's not as easy as it is in your reality," she said to her defence.

"Maybe but I'm aware of the possible consequences if we return to Earth some day but do you want to know what really made me start a relationship with him?" Elizabeth raised her head to look at her counterpart who wore a serious expression on her face. "I didn't want to let the opportunity slip, the opportunity to have a wonderful life with a great man. Even if he may not return from a mission one day, at least I had the privilege to be his wife and be loved by him," Elizabeth lowered her eyes to the pot John had given her for her first birthday in Atlantis and caressed it with her fingers. "Don't deny your heart what it's longing for."

* * *

_The present…_

"Elizabeth," she sighed as she heard John's voice and him following her. She had been aware of his gaze that he had constantly kept on her during the briefing while she tried to focus on it and denied to look in his eyes. "When are we going to talk?" he whispered to her as they walked through the control room.

"John, please," she begged him. This was the situation she had tried to avoid all those days.

"Then tell me, how long do you want to keep ignoring and avoiding me?" she heard the bitterness in his voice and closed her eyes for a split second not answering him. "I guess our conversation is displaced for later then," he said a little louder and left her on the door to her office.

Elizabeth sighed again and waited a moment before she entered her office to meet the waiting group of scientists. What the hell was she doing? What should she do? She had never felt so helpless in her life.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

* * *

_

**Helpless**

**Chapter 3**

_By kuroima_

Elizabeth had worked late into the night and it was already past midnight when she had returned to her quarters. Instead of going to sleep she had paced her room for quite some time and now she was sitting on her bed, her mind still occupied with one single thought: John. The incident earlier that day had showed her how much she had actually hurt him with her behaviour and she knew she had to do something before it would get worse. There were so many voices reasoning her to stick to the status quo and yet just a single one against it drowning out them all, her heart.

Letting out a deep sigh she went to the bathroom and splashed water into her face. She studied herself in the mirror and noticed how tired and worn out she looked. She had to stop this. _Now. _She hadn't recognized herself in those last few days. She wasn't a woman who ran away from problems and hid herself like a terrified rabbit in its burrow. No, she was a strong and confident woman, dammit! Gaining confidence she dried her face and quickly left her quarters not even bothering about the towel that landed on the ground.

Elizabeth's quarters weren't far away from John's since they both had claimed one nearby a transporter but with each step she took it seemed to take an eternity to reach it and with each one she left more of her newly gained confidence back. As she finally reached it she stared at the door for a moment before she finally waved her hand over the door panel. The seconds passed and the rational part of her brain kicked back in and she realized that it was in the middle of the night. She cursed herself for not thinking of that before.

Before she could continue the train of her thoughts the doors opened and revealed a bare feet John only in his pyjama pants and a shirt. As he recognized her he looked surprised for a moment and when Elizabeth was about to open her mouth to say something he shook his head. "I couldn't really sleep anyway," he just said and gestured her in his quarters, Elizabeth hesitantly followed his invitation.

While he closed the door behind them Elizabeth's eyes scanned the room, resting on the bed he had just slipped out of and remained in silence. She was struggling with herself looking for the best way to address this sensitive topic of her feelings. Bursting out with a _goddamn I love you and didn't knew what to do with it_ would be a bit too blunt. Definitely.

"I guess you've finally come to talk," she could feel his presence right behind her, his body just one or two steps away. "That's good you know, I was already thinking of ways to get you alone for a while. Kidnapping you and leaving Atlantis in a jumper was my first choice for today," Elizabeth turned around looking into his face seeing that neither his mouth nor his eyes indicated a smile. For the first time since she started avoiding him she was actually looking into his face and he looked exhausted. Was it because of her?

"Look, I know this is not the best time and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the last few days and what I did to you. I know I hurt you by avoiding you so long and I can't forgive myself for letting it get so far," she paused and studied him for a reaction.

"Why?" he just asked and when she didn't answered immediately he continued. "I know it has something to do with that little visit of our counterparts but I really don't understand why?"

"In another reality we're having a romantic relationship, John, husband and wife," she stated and before she could continue he cut in.

"The Elizabeth I know wouldn't freak out because of that," he stated and she closed her mouth breaking the eye contact with him.

She turned away from him and walked several steps through his room facing him again after a few moments of silence. "You're right," she paused. "It was like a trigger, bringing everything back to the surface I've denied and hidden so well. And I was too afraid to act upon my feelings," she watched him closely for a reaction and saw that confusion dominated his eyes.

"Elizabeth, get to the point," he demanded and she noticed that he seemed a little bit nervous.

"Every time you came to me or I just thought about you, you and your flyboy charm and smile or the way you flirt with me it was driving me crazy and I couldn't really concentrate on anything," she confessed and just caught the hint of a smirk on his face.

"So you decided to avoid me," Elizabeth just nodded.

"I tried to burry it again along with the hope that the John Sheppard in my reality would hold and kiss me like the other one did with her. But I couldn't," she blushed and looked away as he closed the distance between them. "I just can't stop feeling," she directed her eyes back to him. "John?" she asked begging him for a reaction when the silence stretched between them.

"So I'm driving you crazy?" she saw the familiar impish spark in his eyes. "I think that's just fair since you're having the very same effect on me," his face softened and Elizabeth caught her breath. John nervously ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips and a smile started to spread on Elizabeth's face.

"John?" she asked an amused grin gracing her lips.

"Yeah?" his eyes quickly shifted back to hers.

"It's about time that you kiss me," she stated with a raised eyebrow. John blinked surprised and then pursed his lips grinning.

"As the lady requests," he whispered as he bowed his head and both closed their eyes. The kiss started off shyly but they quickly lost themselves in it. Elizabeth laid her hands around John's neck and pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss.


End file.
